monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Dragon Girl/Mio
Mio is a friendly Sea Dragon Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am a dragon of the sea." "Though I may still be but a child... I speak like this to not look foolish." "You should know better than to invoke the wrath of a sea dragon!" "I long to become a great Leviathan..." "I can command the waters!" "I long to grow into a colossal form like the Narwhal Girl..." "I am not a mermaid! I am a full-fledged dragon!" "I am a dragon! I can even spew breath!" "Dragons become irritated when you touch their scales. This is what we describe as imperial wrath." "While I am indeed a dragon, I am rather lacking in confidence..." "I shall entrust you with my fang..." (+1 Dragon Fang) "Use this money wisely..." (+ 2115G) "You must cherish your life..." (+1 Phoenix Tail) "I yearn to eat fish..." (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "You granted it to me! Hurrah!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Hungry..." "I desire money..." (Give 1269G) *Yes - "You granted it to me! Hurrah!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Hungry..." *Not enough money - "...You are also penniless?" "A noble fish is most suitable for my noble character..." (Give 1 Sea Bream) *Yes - "You granted it to me! Hurrah!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Hungry..." "What do you consider necessary for a splendid dragon...?" *Bravery - "Rawr!! ...Was that brave?" *Kindness - "So... A strong dragon is cordial!" (+10 Affinity) *Eroticism - "I'm not erotic..." (-5 Affinity) "Land dragon, sea dragon, or flying dragon... Which one do you consider most dignified?" *Land dragon - "Indeed, the land dragon is supreme... I understand..." *Sea dragon - "Truly? Do you believe so?! I am a dragon of Mother Sea!" (+10 Affinity) *Flying dragon - "As expected, they're mighty if they can soar..." "Why do you think I speak like this?" *Because you're old - "Do I resemble a crone?! I'm still quite young!" (-5 Affinity) *To not look stupid - "That's correct... As a dragon, I must be arrogant." (+10 Affinity) *It's a dialect - "Is there such a dialect...?" "My horns are marvelous, are they not?" *They're marvelous - "Fufu, that's right!" (+10 Affinity) *They're not - "Why not...? Even though they're so elegant..." *They're lewd - "P-pervert...!" (-5 Affinity) "Speaking of the Twin Rivals of the open sea..." *Manta Girl - "I suppose so, the Manta Girl would be victorious in any event..." *Narwhal Girl - "With her immense form and magnificent horn, none can match her..." *Sea Dragon Girl - "Eh?! Truly?! ...Even if that's not true, I'm overjoyed!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Mio: "Despite my mannerisms, my body is still young... I would like to demonstrate my power to everyone." With Tatsuko: Tatsuko: "You're a sea dragon! You look cool!" Mio: "Kukuku, I am the child of a dragon... As a sea dragon, you shall respect me." Tatsuko: "Do you not change much with age?" Mio: "...Have I been exposed?" With Kirin: Mio: "Hrm, a kirin..." Kirin: "You... Why do you talk in such a manner despite being so young?" Mio: "I am a dragon. If I do not appear dignified, I will be made fun of..." Kirin: "...You are a strange girl." With Warvein: Mio: "Oho, a sky dragon... I am a dragon who commands the seas." Warvein: "You sure have a funny way of talking for someone as young as yourself..." Mio: "I think...it sounds dignified." Warvein: "It's not." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Mio: "I call upon the waves!" uses Tsunami 2nd Action: Mio: "Ununu..." Mio looks confused... happens 3rd Action: Mio: "I am a noble dragon of the sea!" Mio is practicing her catchphrase... happens 4th Action: Mio: "Fwah! It's shocking!" enemy takes electric damage. 5th Action: Mio: "I shall give you this..." Mio presents a gift! Takoyaki Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Loli Category:Artist: Uminoyama Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2